List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Focused around video game characters, Wreck-It Ralph features numerous video game characters from multiple publishing companies alongside the film's cast of original characters, much like the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Disney *Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons (appearing as a generic video game dinosaur in Game Central Station, heavily playing the role of Sauron from Primal Rage, and also appearing in the fictional game Fatal Assault found in the arcade) *Vladimir from Tangled *Maximus from Tangled *Mickey Mouse on a Double U Dee's (WD's) billboard located behind Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center *One of the game portals in Game Central Station reads "TRON" (means that game celebrated its 30th anniversary) *Bolt on a "lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man *Cockroach Hal from WALL-E *Lefty from Meet the Robinsons *Peter Pan from Peter Pan (one of the Nicelanders is dressed as him at the Fix-it Felix Jr. 30th anniversary party.) *Two little princesses, resembling Aurora (in her blue dress) from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast appear alongside Chun-Li at the Game Central Station in a scene. LucasArts *A Star Wars arcade game can be seen in a wide view of Litwak's Arcade. Game Sets Nintendo *Bowser (King Koopa) from Super Mario Bros. *A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. *An NES controller as the vault to Sugar Rush's CPU room. *Mario (mentioned by Felix in the 30th Anniversary party) (Note: Mario was intended to have a physical appearance in the film alongside his brother, Luigi. However, the producers could not find a place to work them into the story that felt right for their significance.) Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (picture on a wall in Tapper's Bar) *Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog CD (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters alongside some other Sonic characters; her younger self from Sonic CD is used) *Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters and when Vanellope﻿ tells Ralph to "bust it open, Knuckles" (debatable) *Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) *Bark the Polar Bear from Sonic the Fighters (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) *Fang the Sniper from Sonic & Tails 2/''Sonic Triple Trouble'' (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the Fighters) *Neff from Altered Beast *Cyril the Zombie from House of the Dead Capcom *Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Ryu from Street Fighter *M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II *Zangief from Street Fighter II *Chun-Li from Street Fighter II *Cammy White from Super Street Fighter II *Blanka from Street Fighter II (appeared briefly during the closing credits) Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series was initially set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group, but was eventually cut from the final version of the film. The actual reason for his removal has not been revealed yet, but some have theorized that it was because many real life gamers feel that Capcom has treated Mega Man rather poorly, at least in comparison to Street Fighter. *Clyde from Pac-Man *Pac-Man from Pac-Man (depicted here as resembling his in-game sprite rather than his official Namco artwork) *Inky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Blinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Pinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man *Taizo from Dig Dug *A Pooka from Dig Dug *A Fygar from Dig Dug *Ms. Pac-Man from Ms. Pac-Man (appears on a restroom sign when Ralph is exiting the labyrinth) *Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (given sarcastically by Wreck-It Ralph as his name when trying to get past the Surge Protector) *An Alien Invader from (on a picture) *The Qix from *Frogger from Frogger *Turtles from Frogger *Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution *Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade cabinet during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) *A red Exclamation point (!) from Metal Gear *The famous "Contra code" which King Candy uses to access the Sugar Rush program. *Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from *Charley Chuck from Food Fight (on the Food Fight arcade cabinet during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) *A racer from Midway *Kano from Mortal Kombat (aka "Cyborg") *Paperboy from Paperboy *Bartender from Root Beer Tapper *Cowboys from Root Beer Tapper *Q*bert from Q*bert *Coily from Q*bert *Slick from Q*bert *Sam from Q*bert *Ugg from Q*bert *Dirk the Daring from (briefly on the Dragon's Lair arcade screen during the wide view of Litwak's arcade) *Peter Pepper from *Knight and Ostrich from Joust Others * the Japanese cream-puff store brand mascot (as the Sugar Rush candy-kart factory security guard, voiced by John DiMaggio). * as the DJ at the Fix-it Felix Jr. 30th anniversary party. *A caricature of Director Rich Moore (seen behind Ralph in Tapper's). *In the scene when Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix are in Sugar Rush, they land themselves in a river of NesquikSand, made entirely of over-concentrated Nestlé Nesquik. **In the same scene, they must pull themselves out using vines made of Laffy Taffy, which gets attracted to anything they find amusing. *Several cookies act as guards at King Candy's castle. Their "Oreo" chant is in turn a reference to the guards of the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz. *In one of the scenes that takes place in Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center near the beginning of the film, a soda with a cup that reads Subway is shown on-screen on an arcade game. (That means this movie partnered up for the first time.) *One of the arcade games in Litwak's Arcade is Undead Apocalypse, made by Crosman and Airsoft. *The Sorceress bears a resemblance to the Dark Queen from Battletoads with the coloration of Lillith from Darkstalkers. *The Konami Code is used as the password to unlock the game vault. Games featured/homaged during end credits *Stage 1 from Q*bert (appearing on the "Screenplay by" credit.) *Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, with the Flame Mobile boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Appearing on the Co-Producer credit.) *An 8-bit version of House of the Dead *A "Hero's Duty" cutscene referencing Metal Gear Solid *A "Sugar-Rush" version of Adventure Island *A 3-D "Hero's Duty" level themed after Doom or Castle Wolfenstein *''Root Beer Tapper'' *The car-breaking bonus stage round from Street Fighter II *An 8-bit version of Hero's Duty referencing both Metroid and Super Mario Bros. Mentions and Allusions *GLaDOS from Portal (used as a nickname by Vanellope to Ralph referring to "stepping out of his comfort zone"; pronounced "Gladys", which is the official pronunciation rather than "GLAD-os" which is an unofficial pronunciation) *Aerith from Final Fantasy VII (referenced and written in graffiti as Aerith Lives on a subway wall in Game Central Station) *Sheng Long from the Street Fighter ''series (his name appears as a graffiti at the portal leading to ''Sugar Rush) * (shown as graffiti on the Terminal Wall as "Leeroy" and later "Jenkins") * (referenced in graffiti on the Terminal Wall as ) *Darth Vader's breathing (when Ralph is breathing through a straw cookie in the chocolate lake) Gallery wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg HotDzombie.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1549.jpg|Pac-Man at the party. Tumblr mzqk7aDP2w1r3jmn6o1 1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Sonic in Wreck it Ralph.png|Sonic the Hedgehog prompting the video game safety. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg|Q*Bert and some of the enemies in his game homeless because their game cabinet was unplugged. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1071.jpg Wreck-It Ralph Pac-Man cameo .jpg Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Character groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Lists Category:Characters in video games Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Non-Disney Category:Character lists Category:Animated characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos